SMST 24: The Trials of Lady SHAZAM!
by ocramed
Summary: Sailor Moon has to reclaim the magic of SHAZAM...or the world is doomed! A Sailor Moon x SHAZAM crossover fusion. This is a part of the SMST and TRT series... DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**SMST: The Trials of Lady SHAZAM! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story is a continuation/adaptation of the DC Comics mini-series, "Trials of SHAZAM". I liked it, but felt that some of the concepts presented could have been elaborated a bit better. This story takes place before "Blackest Reign, Darkest Night". This is also a six-parter. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

"Ah, it's good to be home," Usagi said, as she enters the Tsukino Residence while dropping her travel case. She didn't mind being out in deep space, but she loved being back home more. And since she is officially on leave from ALL of her obligations, such as being the Assistant Director of Stargate Command in the United States, Usagi was looking forward to a week of rest and relaxation.

Usagi looked around the main foyer a bit. It's been a while since she last been here, when she wanted to introduce her vampire daughter Moka Akashiya, and her half-sister, Kokoa Shuzen, to their other family. But for the most part, the house sits as a memorial to the memory of her parents Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino. She wished Shingo would have stayed home, but he was determined to live his life as the Norse god Balder the Brave.

With a sigh, Usagi decides to fix herself something from the kitchen…

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about anything any time soon," Usagi said, as she enters the kitchen, only to see a man sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Ah, Moon Princess," said the man. He appeared to be a middle-aged Caucasian male with a mustache and goatee. He wore a charcoal-gray business suit and attire, and he was holding up a copy of the Japanese edition of the "Wall Street Journal".

"You're back from your 'trek' to the stars…"

"Satannus, what are you doing here?" Usagi asked, as she went to get some orange juice from the refrigerator. Knowing that the house would be unoccupied most of the time, Usagi put in place all matter of gadgets to ensure that the house would be secured, as well as a refrigerator powered by a device that would put anything within into a perpetual state of stasis. Hence, Usagi could get some relatively fresh orange juice…

"Technically, I'm suppose to 'dust you' since you are EEEVIL…since I'm the soldier of Love and Justice, you know."

"Then start with yourself, 'Trigona'," Satannus said with a smirk.

"Humph."

"Any way, I am here to let you know that your other body is in the custody of Oggar the Terrible," Satannus said, as he lowered his newspaper. "I don't need to tell you why that is mistake."

"Satannus, I already know this," Usagi said, as she pours herself a class of orange juice. "I just needed to help my husband Ranma take care of some of HIS business involving the Green Lanterns."

"Understandable. But, you don't have long to decide WHEN you want to take back your old body."

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently, my sister Blaze had promised Merlin a favor if he helps her use your old body as a 'flesh-suit'."

"Why would Merlin grant Blaze such a boon?" Usagi asked.

"Why do you think wizards do anything? He may be a friend to you, my dear, but wizards, like super-scientists, want power more than anything else. And the loop hole is that since you already have a body-"

"Then my old body is seen as being abandoned," Usagi said with understanding. "Well, I don't want you nasty sister getting into my body."

"Me neither, since, I do admit, I have had…fantasy about you, when I was much younger. I do not want to think of you as my sister."

"That, I did not need to know. But, I'll just go up to the Rock of Eternity, and kick some butt-"

"That won't be easy," Satannus said. "Since taking over, Oggar has placed a spell on the place ensuring that ONLY those possessing the power of SHAZAM can enter the place."

"So, we're done, eh?"

"Not necessarily. The power of SHAZAM represents the magical sextet that creates the guardian of the Rock of Eternity. As follows, the magical sextet represents power, wisdom, strength, speed, stamina and courage, traits that are necessary to keep the Seven Original Sins and the Three Faces of Evil in check. Only those who possess those traits can enter the Rock, unless given permission to do so by the guardian. And because of Oggar, only he, my sister Blaze and myself can enter the Rock."

"Then, how can I get back up there, if I am locked out?" Usagi asked.

"I've already sent out Billy Batson to find the legendary figures who originally empowered his magical sextet. However, I do not put it past my sister to set up a proxy to harass him."

Satannus clears his throat.

"You will have to be 'the back up'," Satannus said.

"ME?" Usagi replied.

"Yes, you. And you will have to do so without the use of your powers."

"Again?"

"Well, you have to be judged by the people who will give you the boons that will empower the magical sextet…"

Satannus reaches down underneath his chair to bring out a jewelry case.

"For you," Satannus said, as he slides the jewel case. "I cannot handling for obvious reasons…"

"Okay," Usagi said, as she shrugged her shoulders. She then opens the case…

"A silver bracelet with the 'Seal of Solomon' inscribed on it," Usagi said.

"Precisely. It is similar to your 'dampening' devices, like the one used for 'mutant control'."

"Marvelous," Usagi said. She then squints her eyes.

"Why are YOU helping me? We already helped each other during that 'War in Hell' fiasco, where you won Gehenna while I won Diyu."

"That is true," Satannus said. "Let me put it this way: I can always use an ally to protect my interests, and I don't want my sister to win. Is that a good enough reason for you?"

"Yes, I guess it is."

"Good. Now, put on the power dampener."

Usagi takes out the bracelet, and looks at its silver finish…

"What are you waiting for, Moon Princess?"

"I seriously hope this isn't a trick or something," Usagi said.

"Trick or not, you know that your suspicion of me is outweighed by my sister's ambitions."

"And how long I wear this thing?"

"Upon completion of your…'trials', you can take off the bracelet."

"Hmmm…"

"Time is of the essence."

With a sigh, Usagi places the bracelet on her wrist.

CLICK!

"So, I will go with Billy to find these boons?" Usagi asked, as she shakes her wrist.

"No," Satannus said. "He will find the boons with the help of a wizard named 'Zareb'. YOU will have to find your own companion on this journey."

"Fine, show me the way at least…"

"Oh, Tsukino-sensei!" said Ruby the Witch, as she hugged her former colleague from the Youkai Academy. Satannus had told Usagi that the person she would need to see was the witch Ruby. So, after taking a short cut to the world of the Youkai, using Satannus' help, Usagi arranged a meeting to see the young woman.

"It's so good to see you again!"

"Hi, Ruby," Usagi said. "How have you been?"

"Well, many, many things have happened since you were last here," Ruby said, as she began to glow lovingly.

"I see…"

"But anyway, are you here to visit Moka and the others?"

"I'll see them in a bit, but I wanted to ask you a favor."

"Oh?"

"I need help to re-acquire the magic sextet of SHAZAM."

"Oh…huh?"

Usagi quickly explains the present situation concerning the guardianship of the Rock of SHAZAM, and what was at stake.

"…And if the demoness Blaze takes over my magical body, she could do all sorts of havoc on everyone," Usagi said. "I know this is beyond your level of expertise, but since you are a woman of many talents, I figured that you could help me complete my quest."

"Well, I do have my responsibilities here, as you know, but I think I could get some time off to help you."

Usagi smiles.

"I appreciate that, Ruby."

Soon, Usagi and Ruby are on the road.

"So, what are we going to do first, Tsukino-sensei?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, you can call me 'Usagi', since we're not working at the Youkai Academy," Usagi said, as she slung her pack.

"Okay…Usagi," Ruby said. "So, what are we going to do first?"

"Now, even though I don't have my magical body at the moment, I still have my knowledge. And from what I know about the magical sextet, myths and legends are consistent, even if there fall under different names. We need to find the equivalent or the actual guises of the Titaness Selene, the demi-goddess Hippolyta, the demi-goddess Atalanta, the god Zephyr, and the goddesses Aurora and Minerva."

"So, we'll have to travel the world to find these people?" Ruby asked.

"No, actually," Usagi said. "There are a million versions out there, and we can find six of them here in Japan."

"So, who do we see first?"

"The first person is easy to find, actually," Usagi said. "I just hope that she won't try to blackmail me or anything."

"Oh?"

Later…

"Wow, this is interesting," Nabiki said, as she folded her arms, as her husband's ninja retainer served her and her guests tea.

"Well, I should hope so," Usagi said, as she sat across from her future "co-wife" at the Kuno residence.

"And you're saying that since I am the avatar of the Olympian goddess of wisdom, vis-à-vis as 'Sailor Minerva', then I can donate a portion of my essence to you in your quest to regain SHAZAM powers."

"That is correct. I don't need your power, just your essence to re-power the magical sextet."

"That would be the equivalent of jump-starting a car engine," Nabiki said.

"Correct."

"So…am I supposed to give you a test or something?"

"Well, I suppose I have to take the test, of your choosing."

"Hmmm…"

"And nothing ridiculous, Nabiki. Just play it straight."

"Very well," Nabiki replied, as she stands up. "I'll set something up. Wait here."

And with that, Nabiki leaves the room, and close the door behind her.

SHOOP!

Ruby, who was munching on teacakes, turns towards Usagi.

"She seems nice," Ruby said.

"Yes, she is," said Usagi. "And that's what I am worried about…"

SHOOP!

"Okay, I'm ready to initiate your test," Nabiki said. "Come to me into the living room."

Usagi and Ruby gets up. As they approach Nabiki…

"Miss Ruby, you can remain here," Nabiki said.

"Oh, okay," said Ruby with a hint of disappointment.

Usagi turns towards Ruby.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Ruby," Usagi said with a smile. "This won't take too long."

"Oh, okay," said Ruby with a sigh, as she re-take her seat…

A few minutes later, in the dining room, Usagi sees a shogi chessboard.

"Huh, 'shogi'," Usagi said.

"Actually, it's not an ordinary chessboard," Nabiki said. "Take a look at your pieces…"

Usagi looks at the pieces for a moment…

"Why is Ruby's face on these pieces?" Usagi asked.

"The simple matter is that the domain of the goddess Minerva, also known as Athena, is wisdom and strategy," Nabiki said. "Your actions will dictate Ruby's actions, while this house will serve as the shogi board."

"And your pieces serves as the traps," Usagi said.

"That, and Tatewaki and the others will help in that regard."

"And if I refuse to play this game?"

"Then you'll have to go to someone else to get what you need," Nabiki said.

"That sucks, Nabiki."

"I know, but, as you recall, strategy has risks, and sometimes, there are costs involved."

"Hmmm. Can I tell Ruby-?"

"No," Nabiki said. "Otherwise, you'll have to forfeit."

"Bummer," Usagi said, as she sits down in front of the shogi board. "Let's do this…"

**Tbc. **

* * *

**Author's Note: Basically, Usagi will have to reconstitute the magic of SHAZAM by going to people she knows (i.e. characters that she has met throughout the Sailor Moon ST/The Ranma Trek series. So, Nabiki represents "wisdom"; who represents the other traits? I have a few ideas, but let me know what you think. C&C are welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SMST: The Trials of Lady SHAZAM! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby the Witchling was munching on her teacakes, when the little ninja retainer Sasuke opens the door to the living room.

"Miss Ruby," said Sasuke with a bow. "I have been asked to escort you to the next room."

"Oh?" Ruby asked. "What for?"

"You have been selected to participate in the next challenge as Miss Usagi's avatar," Sasuke said. "Do you accept?"

Ruby thought for a moment…

"Okay," Ruby replied with a nod. "I don't like it, but…I'm in."

"Good," Sasuke said, as he moves out of the way to the side while motioning Ruby to leave the living room.

"Well, let's see what we have here," Ruby said, as she goes through the door…

FWOOMP!

"Ahhhhh!" Ruby screamed, as she fell down what appeared to be a bottomless pit.

THUMP!

"Ow!" Ruby said, as she falls on her "bum". She quickly gets up and realizes that she is in another place.

"How did I get here?" Ruby asked, as she looks around. She saw a valley of sorts. The skies were like autumn, while trees were decorative with gold and red leaves.

"I must have been transported to another realm," Ruby said.

"That, you have, Miss Ruby," said a female voice.

Ruby quickly turns around to see a Norse sorceress. Her jet-black hair flowed with decorative pins. Her golden fur cloaked hugged a body that was garbed in green clothing. But it was her green, piercing eyes that were the most notable.

"I sense…great power from you," Ruby said, as she prepared her wand. "And you remind me of someone that I have recently met."

"I am 'Lokidis the Trickster'," Lokidis said. "You are about to play the role of pawn in a game that will test Usagi's wisdom."

"How can this be possible?"

"Simple," Lokidis said with a knowing smile. "See the valley at the foot of that castle over there?"

Ruby turns to see what appeared to be an expansive maze that began at the base of the hill she was presently on."

"Yes?"

"To win this contest, you must reach my castle within thirteen hours. Fail, and Usagi will fail to gain my wisdom."

"But, it could take forever! How am I going to get from here to there in the time you prescribed?"

"Simple. Just follow the white hair."

And with that, Lokidis fades from view.

"'Follow the white hare'?" Ruby asked herself aloud. "I don't see any hare-"

Just then, a white bunny rabbit goes hopping by…

"Huh, there's my path, I suppose," Ruby said. She then looks up towards the sky.

"I shall not fail!"

And off Ruby goes.

The rabbit stops at the wall of the labyrinth.

"Okay, so why are we here, little rabbit-"

SSSSSS!

"Eeek!"

"Got you!" said a voice.

Ruby sees a dwarf with long white hair spraying poison on faeries.

"That's sixty today- ULP!"

The gnome found him suspended in the air.

"What manner of witchery is this?" the dwarf said.

"This," Ruby said as she shows her magic wand, which was glowing. "Why are you picking on that faerie?"

"Because they be pests, witch," said the dwarf. "Can you put me down, at least?"

"But no more spraying sprites today."

"But I need to make a days pay."

"Fine," Ruby said, as she pulls out a gold coin, which she keeps on her person just in case. "You earned your keep."

"Thank you. 'Hoggle' is my name, and being the gardener of the Labyrinth is my game."

"Good, then you can show me how to get to the castle."

"Can't do that, lass. That would be cheating."

"Then can you show me the way into your Labyrinth, master gardener?"

"Ah, a question that I can oblige to answer, but shall not."

"Why not?"

"For your familiar seems to know the entrance already."

Ruby sees that the white rabbit was sitting next to a door that was not there before.

"Oh, okay," said Ruby with a smile. "So many things that I have done before…many, many things, but never something so…much."

"But it is for a friend, yes?" Hoggle said.

"Yes, it is."

"Then, may the lady of luck be with you."

As if on cue, the door to the Labyrinth opens…

CREEEEEKKKKK…

Ruby sees that the white rabbit has gone inside.

"Wait up-!" Ruby yells, as she runs into Labyrinth…

The first obstacle was a deceptively simple one.

"How am I going to find a way pass the inner wall?" Ruby asked. So far, all she was doing was walking down a narrow corridor. Or was she?

"How don't know how to do this," Ruby said, as she picked up the rabbit. "There's got to a way to do this-"

The rabbit squirmed out of Ruby's arms, and runs past the wall…and disappears.

"Huh?" Ruby said to herself. "How…?"

Ruby walks to the spot where the white rabbit seemingly disappeared…and walked on straight through an opening of the wall. The brick walls were contiguous, but the bricks of the far wall were bigger than the bricks of the closer wall, which made it difficult for the eye to discern depth.

"I cannot believe I fell for an optic illusion like that!" Ruby said. "What would Tsukune think of me for falling for such a trick?"

With a huff, Ruby proceeds to the next "stage" of the challenge of the Labyrinth…

Meanwhile, back in the "real world", Usagi leans back.

"It appears that I am off to a strong start, Nabiki," Usagi said with a smile.

"A strong start does not make a winner, Usagi," Nabiki said with a knowing smile. "Let's see if we…up the challenge?"

Nabiki then moves her piece across the Shogi board.

CLAK!

"There. Let's see if Ruby is up to THIS challenge."

Usagi studied the move.

"That's not very fair," Usagi whined.

"Anything goes, remember?"

Meanwhile, Ruby was running up and down a maze of stone columns. However, she ended up losing the rabbit.

"Aw!" Ruby screeched. "I lost the rabbit, and the walls keep changing-!"

"Then perhaps give US a try, lass?" said a voice.

Ruby turns to see two, colorful gates. One was red, while the other was blue.

"Huh?"

"We're talking to you, lass!" said the red gate.

"If you want to get out of THIS maze, then try us for size."

Ruby whips her wand, and points it at the gates.

"No tricks, or I'll melt you into slag!" Ruby said.

"No tricks, witchling," said the blue gate.

"You are the mistress of your destiny," said the red gate. "But remember, some destinies end with tragedy."

"But a word of caution," the blue gate said. "I am a liar."

"And everything HE says is a lie," said the red gate.

"Arrgh!" Ruby said, as she winced at the thought of facing a logic trap. "My head hurts!"

"Choose quickly, witchling," said blue gate.

"Hmmm, well, Tsukune's favorite color is blue, so I'll try blue," Ruby said with a smile.

"As you wish," said the blue gate, as it opens.

CREEEK!

"Huh," Ruby said, as she steps past the blue gate. "That was not so bad-"

CRASH!

The stone floor gives way, causing Ruby fall downward.

"Ah-!"

However, as she went down, a wall lined with hands slowed her descent.

"We have you, witchling," said the hands.

"Ah, don't touch me there!" Ruby whined. "It's not proper!"

"Sorry about that, witchling," the hands say. "We're just 'Helping Hands'."

"Well, you need not to help your self to a 'feel'!"

"Then, in order to make amends, where would you like to go? Would you like to go back up, or go straight down?"

"Just let me go!"

"Okay…"

DROP!

"Ahhhhhhh-!"

Meanwhile, back in the "real world", Usagi frowns.

"What's wrong?" Nabiki teased. "Stuck in a possible position?"

"Nonsense," Usagi replied. "It's just that I didn't want to make this next move."

Usagi moves her next Shogi piece.

CLAK!

"Isn't that cheating?" Nabiki said with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually, it's what you said that gave me a clue as to my next LEGAL move," Usagi yawned.

"Fine, but now, I get to 'up' the ante," Nabiki said, as she responded to Usagi's maneuvers…

Meanwhile, Ruby uses her wand to light up her dungeon-like room.

"I should have never agreed to this," Ruby said with annoyance. " But Tsukune would have been disappointed in me-"

BANG-BANG!

Startled, Ruby turns towards the door to her dungeon.

"Who's there?" Ruby demanded. "Tell me!"

"It's me, witchling," said a familiar voice.

"Ah, Hoggle!" Ruby said happily.

CHUNK!

The dwarf opens the door to the dungeon.

"Lass, I turn my back ONCE, and you get yourself in trouble," Hoggle said, as he motions. "Maybe you should turn back?"

"I want to, but…I got to at least try," Ruby said.

"Very well, I will help you. But remember, it will get increasingly difficult from here on out."

"I can take on anything!" Ruby said confidently, as she follows Hoggle out of the dungeon…

As they make their way past the talking

After narrowly escaping from the so-called "Dungeon Cleaner", which involved goblins operating a machine that removed debris from underground corridors of he dungeons, Ruby found herself climbing out of a large…vase, and into a garden grove that was arranged as a maze.

"That was close," Ruby said, as she dusts herself off. She looks around. "Where did he go-?"

Ruby catches an old crone sewing garments by a reflecting pool.

"Excuse me?" Ruby asked.

The old woman turns to look at the young lady. She smiles a toothy grin.

"Yes, young lady?"

"Um, I'm kind of lost," said Ruby. "I'm trying to get to the castle at the center of this labyrinth, and I can't seem to find my way out."

"Aw, yes," the old lady said. "The lair of the Trickster lies there."

"So, you know Lokidis?"

"Aye, I do. I am a guardian of this reflecting pool, so I can see everything, even many possibilities."

"Really?" Ruby said. "Can it…show a life with the one I love?"

"All you have to do is seek its counsel. The visions will come."

"Ah, yes!" Ruby said with excitement, as she goes to the reflecting pool. "Maybe I can see if I end up with Tsukune after all…"

As Ruby looks into the pool, she immediately finds herself swept up by the visions.

She sees herself going out on a date with Tsukune.

She sees herself getting married to Tsukune.

She sees herself trying to set up a household with Tsukune.

She sees herself starting a family with Tsukune.

Slowly, Ruby begins to fade away, as she becomes caught up in the vision…

Meanwhile, back in the "real world", Nabiki smirks.

"Check," Nabiki said with a frown. "It looks like I will win."

"Really, my dear," Usagi said. "You forgot one thing."

"And that is…?"

"Ruby believes in self-less love, not personal love," Usagi said. "And remember this: Tsukune, the object of her affection, is of MY namesake."

Usagi makes her move.

"CHECK and MATE."

"Ruby-san," Tsukune said, as he hands Ruby a gift. "Happy Birthday!"

"Oh, Tsukune," Ruby said, as she accepted the gift. It was wrapped in a royal blue box with crescent moons on it…

"Open it," Tsukune said with a smile.

Ruby opens it to reveal a stuffed, white bunny rabbit…

TING!

"Oh, that's right," said Ruby with sadness.

"What is it, Ruby-san?" Tsukune asked.

"I can't do this," Ruby replied, as she shakes her head. She then turns towards Tsukune.

"Ruby-san…?"

"I will always cherish our time together, but duty comes first," Ruby said, as she places a hand on Tsukune's face.

"Ruby-san…"

FLASH!

"Oh!" Ruby said, as she realized that she was back in the garden. She quickly turns around to see the old woman.

"Who are you really?" Ruby demanded, as she points her wand at the old woman. "I command you to show your true visage…Trickster!"

FLASH!

"Excellent job, Ruby of Sunflowers," Lokidis said with a smile. "If you can get pass my illusion, then you might be worthy to guide the Moon Princess."

Lokidis then begins to turn away.

"See you at the castle…"

And with, Lokidis fades from view.

As Ruby lowers her wand, a tear slips from her left eye.

"So much for love," Ruby said, as she sighs. She then sees a white rabbit hop by.

"Time to finish this," Ruby said, as she continues her journey through the labyrinth…

Later…

"Well, it looks like you completer your journey, Ruby of Sunflowers," Lokidis said, as she sits on her throne. "You even made allies that helped you defeat my goblin army."

"Have I proved myself worthy to guide the Moon Princess?" Ruby asked.

"Indeed."

With that, Lokidis snaps her fingers.

FLASH!

"Oh?" Ruby said, as she sees herself in front of Usagi and Nabiki, who were putting away the Shogi pieces. "It was…an illusion?"

"Of course, Miss Ruby," Nabiki said. "And you defeated it."

"Oh. OH! Yes!"

"Ruby, I'm sorry about putting you through that," Usagi said. "I'll understand if you back out of your role as my guide and advisor."

"No, I made a promise to you, and I intend to keep it," Ruby said. "And besides, the magic of SHAZAM is too important to leave in the hands of the bad guys. But…"

"But what?"

"I…thank you for allowing me a chance at a fulfilled life," Ruby said with a wistful smile. "Even if I can't be with Tsukune-kun, at least I got a taste of it."

"Huh."

"But, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Were you the dwarf AND the bunny rabbit?" Ruby asked.

"Come, now," Usagi said with a knowing smile. "Sometimes, what you see is what you get."

"Ah," Ruby said, as she smiles back.

"Okay, okay," Nabiki said. "Let's get this over with. Hold my hands, Moon Princess."

Usagi reaches across the shogi board to hold Nabiki's hands.

"Okay," Usagi said.

"Usagi Tsukino, you, Princess Serena, the legendary Moon Princess, bani House of Serenity," Nabiki began to say. "By choosing Ruby the Witchling, bani Coven of Sunflowers, you've earned the gift of Wisdom. Use this gift to further your quest to earn the magic of SHAZAM."

FLASH!

Ruby sees the apparition Lokidis appear over Nabiki and Usagi. The image then changes to that of Minerva, the Olympian goddess of wisdom, before changing to that of the image of the great King Solomon.

FWOOSH!

Usagi suddenly feels…smarter, as information begins to flow into her head at a rapid rate. But best of all, she understood HOW to use that information. Wisdom was not about raw knowledge, but how best to utilize it.

"Whoa, what a…rush," Usagi said. "I think I need to lie down."

Ruby turns towards Nabiki.

"Um, I have a question for you, Miss Nabiki," Ruby said.

"I'll do my best to answer it, but I'll have to charge you for it."

"Huh."

**Tbc. **

* * *

**Author's Note: Yep, I used the movie "Labyrinth" as the template for this chapter. I actually found the source movie online. I actually liked it, even though the film was on the goofy side. I AM surprised that it was a financial failure. Go figure. **


	3. Chapter 3

**SMST: The Trials of Lady SHAZAM! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the Rock of Eternity…

"It appears that the Moon Princess one her first challenge," Oggar the Terrible said, as he sipped on his nectar. "How disappointing…"

Blaze the Demoness growls slightly. She silently cursed herself for thinking that simply not have access to magic would mean the preclusion of having experience WITH magic. Usagi knew how to reclaim the magic of SHAZAM, by focusing on the archetypes, rather than the source. By doing this, Usagi would prove that she knew the true face of magic. Certainly, magic wasn't depicted as mere spell casting either…

"Perhaps I should take a more personal hand in this endeavor, Lord Oggar," Blaze said.

"Please do that. Otherwise, you won't be able to have the Moon Princess' REAL body…"

Oggar motions towards the ghostly form of the Moon Princess, which appeared to be asleep.

"Fine," Blaze said. "I'll get involved."

"Yes, please do," Oggar said with a smirk.

With a growl, Blaze disappears in a poof.

BAMF!

"Idiot," Oggar said, as he continued to sip his drink.

A few days…

"So, let me get this straight," began the Fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, Lady Tsunade. "You are running around trying to reclaim some mystic power, and in order to do so, you have to collect the 'archetypes' that this power represents?"

"That is correct," Usagi said, as she accepts tea from Tsunade's assistant Shizune. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Lady Rantsu," Shizune said with a smile, before stepping away.

"So, how am I involved?" Tsunade asked.

"In the world of magic, it is the archetype that gives magic power. All I need is to find someone of great power—mental, physical or spiritual—who embodies one of the archetypes of human existence. In your case, it's 'strength', as homage by the ancient Amazon Queen 'Hippolyta', both for her physical prowess and leadership skills."

"Wow, I'm impressed," Tsunade said. "So how can I help?"

"Well, with these things, I have to go through a challenge issued by the person that I am petitioning for a 'boon'. Once I pass his or her challenge, the magic of SHAZAM will automatically recognize this, and bestow upon me the archetype of strength, as represented by Hippolyta. Think or yourself as one half of an encryption sequence."

"So, all I have to do is give you a challenge."

"That's it. If I pass to YOUR satisfaction, I get the strength of Hippolyta."

"I see. Well, I don't THINK I have something for you to do-"

"What about that one mission that Kakashi-sensei is suppose to go on?" Shizune said.

"What's Shizune talking about?"

"Well, I've just assigned Kakashi and Team-7 to escort the Prince of Tsukino Island and his son back to his home," Tsunade said. "The mission's importance is based upon the fact that there have been some unsavory corporate types who wish to end its legal status as a prefecture, and thus set it up to be bought out right for pittance."

"What a coincidence," Usagi said with a smile. "Prince Michiru and my family are related."  
"Really?"

"Yes. As you know, before I became the immortal 'Lady Usashinko Rantsu', I was Usagi Tsukino. My father Kenji Tsukino is the Michiru cousin. Supposedly, when Michiru's father became king, Kenji's father—my grandfather—moved to the mainland."

"So…that makes you a princess, Lady Usashinko?" Shizune said.

"No. The royal line is strictly linear, similar to the agreement that ended Japan's 'reconstruction period'. And the only reason why there are some places that allow royal titles, besides the Emperor's family, is because of an agreement that gave certain prefectures semi-autonomy, which was allowed based upon the agreements made between the Amerind of North America and overseeing nations like, for example, the United States. Our titles are specifically tailored for specific functions, though there is a movement within the Diet to expand those functions."

"I didn't know you knew so much about the particulars of our political system," Tsunade said.

"Well, I would not be a member on the council of the 'Go Kamisori Gama' if I didn't know my stuff."

It should be noted that the Go Kamisori Gama was the governing body that regulates shinobi clans and villages, and their activities. In fact, many established prefectures, particularly in the north of Japan, are nothing more than 'fronts" for the Go Kamisori Gama. Other times, the shinobi would use such fronts as martial arts schools or even cultural venues to mask their true heritage. Certainly, the shinobi exist on nearly every level of power and position throughout Japanese society. Thus, as far as the world is concerned, the ninja is nothing more than stuffs of legend and fiction, and that is exactly what the shinobi wants everyone to believe…

"But anyway, that's interesting that some corporation wants to take over the island," Usagi said.

"Well, you'll be even more interested in this, since it's the Disney Corporation that is key in all this," Tsunade said with a smirk, as she hands over a set of files to Usagi.

"What?" Usagi exclaimed, as she takes a look at the file, after opening it. Sure enough, there was a picture of Mickey Mouse walking around with his bodyguards…

"I still don't understand how an anthropomorphic rat could exist," Tsunade said as she shook her head. "And yet, no one seems to notice this paradox."

"That's because it's an malevolent entity that seeks to put a happy-smiley face towards the public," Usagi said. "Legends have it that Walt Disney made a deal with it, in exchange for success in his cartoon and cartoon related ventures. When he died, the entity took over Disney's operations, and has been a nuisance ever since. Why, just last year, 'Mickey' was exposed for his manipulation of the Jonas Brothers phenomenon at Red Rock, Colorado by these kids from Park County, and nearly ran amuck, while claiming to be 'The Destroyer', before going back to 'sleep'."

Tsunade could gawk at this bit of news.

"…"

"I tell you, there are stranger things between Heaven and Hell than meets the eye," Usagi said with a sigh.

"Er, yes, well, speaking of which, I need some clarification," Tsunade said, as she looks down, before looking straight into Usagi's eyes.

"What is with Orochimaruko?" Tsunade asked. "First, there is the fact that Orochimaruko is one of your clones-"

"Doppelganger," Usagi replied. "Clones are simply duplicates of the original's body only. A 'Shadow Clone' is a duplicate that is a multiplication of the original, with the original still being in control. A Doppelganger is a duplicate with the exact duplicate of the originals body AND mind, and can act independent of the original, although connected to the original on a spiritual level. That's why I can be 'powerless', and yet Orochimaruko and her 'sisters' can still be running around."

"Well, thank you for answering ONE of my questions," Tsunade replied. "My next question is this: how much is there of Orochimaru in Orochimaruko?"

"My personality as filtered through the lens of Orochimaru. But it's MY mind that is in control. The one you call 'Orochimaru' is dead, once I had absorbed his mind. In the beginning, I had thought that I was Orochimaru in the body of USAGI. However, my spirit is stronger than his, and thus I destroyed it."

Pause.

"It did help that the subsequent act of love-making of the part of Ranma, my husband, 'sealed the deal', when Orochimaruko realized that she prefers being more like ME than like HIM."

"Er, right," Tsunade said with a blush. "But does that make Orochimaruko a threat to this village?"

"No. To be sure, Orochimaruko IS, to use a Western term, a supervillain. In fact, she is a member of the Injustice Gang, the Legion of Doom, the Rogues Gallery, the Secret Six, the Sinister Six, the Sisterhood of Mutants, the Femizons, the Cabal, Kobra, the Guild of Calamitous Intent, Quantum, and a number of other villainous organizations. However, she participates in these organizations in order to keep THEM out of Japan, not to mentioning gaining intelligence through them, while gaining combat experience against superheroes. The funny thing is that while no villain knows that I am 'Sailor Cosmos', a lot of superheroes known that Orochimaruko and Sailor Cosmos are one and the same. I remember speaking to Batman about the possibility of me being a terrible threat to him and everyone else because of the dichotomy, since I knew his secret identity. I told him that if I were a threat, he wouldn't be around anymore. Plus, Ranma, in his various guises, either as "Sailor Helios", "Ronin" or "Dr. Ranma Strange", puts me in check anyway. The other heroes tolerate Orochimaruko because she is not a deadly threat. She'll challenge a superhero to combat, but its never deadly. On the other hand, she has no problem killing supervillains, especially the psychotic or inhuman ones if necessary…though, in order to placate certain superheroes, Orochimaruko would rarely use deadly force to resolve a crisis."

Pause.

"As for this village, she is ME, and I, like her, will do everything to protect this village, although not in a open fashion. After all, I have friends and family here. Why would I screw that up?"

"Good point," Tsunade replied.

Pause.

"Okay, I do have a 'challenge' for you, then," Tsunade said, as she hands another file to Usagi. "You will lead Team-7's, instead of Kakashi."

"Really?"

"Really. And besides, I think Naruto could enjoy the trip with his mother."

"You really think I can do this mission?"

"Well, how are you shinobi skills?"

"Well, I have the memories of my skills, but the experience of using them is a bit iffy."

"Well, show me SOMETHING, so I can hand over this assignment to you," Tsunade said.

"Okay, how about…this?" Usagi asked, as she reveals a bra and panty in her hand.

"Huh?" Shizune gasped.

"What?" Tsunade asked. "What is THAT all about? And how does showing me your underwear an indication of the level of your shinobi skills?"

"Look at them closer?" Usagi grinned.

Tsunade squints her eyes.

"Lady Tsunade, their yours!" Shizune said. "But, how-?"

"When I hugged Tsunade, when we met outside earlier. The slight of hand can be a most powerful thing. I learned THAT trick from Jiraiya-sensei."

"Give me those!" Tsunade replied, as she snatched her undergarments back.

"Honestly, you're suppose to be a refined lady, Lady Rantsu," Shizune said, as she gently admonished Usagi.

"Trust me, Shizune," Usagi replied. "There are a lot of things that I had to do in the name of justice that would be seen as 'questionable'."

Pause.

"And beside, Tsunade, what's the big deal? I've known you since the day you were born."

Usagi leans back.

"Yep, I remember changing your diapers, whenever I babysat you for your parents. Oh, I even gave you 'the Talk', when you went into puberty. We even bathed together a few times while discussing girl-talk, even as I taught you a few tricks to use in bed with your man-"

"Okay, I get the POINT," Tsunade said with a furious blush. "You got the job."

Tsunade then turns towards Shizune.

"And NO word of this conversation outside of this office, okay?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade," Shizune said, as she tried not to giggle.

"What's the big deal, Tsunade," Usagi said. "We're more or less 'co-wives' now, without the official paper-"

"Okay, okay," Tsunade yells. "Just GO!"

Usagi could only laugh in reply.

CHUNK!

Ruby was reading her copy of "Tobin's Spirit Guide", when she sees Usagi step out of Tsunade's office.

"Well?" Ruby asked attentively.

"We got out next trial," Usagi replied, as she shows Ruby her the mission file. "We're going to do a lot of walking this time."

"Well, I'm glad I got the gear for it," Ruby said, as she takes out her magic wand. She twirls it around above her head, and-

POOF!

"There," Ruby said with a smile, as she now was dressed as a hiker. "All set!"

"Gods, how envious of you right now," Usagi replied.

A short while later…

"Man, what's the hold up?" Naruto said, as he, Sakura, Rock Lee and Renata waited at the bridge that led to the Rantsu Estate. "Must Kakashi-sensei be late ALL the time?"

"Well, I for one am glad to get to spend time with Sakura," Lee said with a lovely-dove expression.

"Oh, how romantic!" Renata said.

"Oh, please," said Sakura with lamentations. "I don't need YOU encouraging HIM."

POOF!

"Good morning," Kakashi said with a smile…if one could see it behind his mouth mask. "How are things?"

"With all due respect, you're late, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said.

"Well, if I didn't show up at all, then this would be seen as being 'early'."

"…"

"It's a joke."

"Well, it's not a funny one!"

"So, we're ready to go?" Kakashi asked.

Everyone nods his or her heads.

"Good, because before I go, I want you to meet my replacement…"

"WHAT?" everyone yelled.

POOF!

Usagi, dressed in shinobi gear, appears with a dark-haired girl (dressed in hiking gear).

"Hiiiii!" Usagi said with a smile.

"MOM!" Naruto and Renata say in unison.

"Lady Rantsu will take charge of the mission," Kakeshi said. "You'll know why soon enough."

"But, Kakashi-sensei-!" Naruto began to say.

"Good luck!"

POOF!

And thus, Kakashi was gone.

All eyes turn towards Usagi.

"Hello," Usagi said. "As you know, I am Lady Usashinko Rantsu."

"Mom, we know who you are," Naruto said flatly. "But who is this?"

"My name is Ruby Sunflower," Ruby said with a bow. "I am a friend and professional associate of Lady Usashinko."

"Er, that's nice," said Sakura. There was something weird about this older girl…

"But anyway, although I haven't done a mission in years, I look forward to doing this one," Usagi said.

"Well, it will be an honor to work with you, Lady Usashinko," Lee said with a bow.

"Stop being such an apple-polisher," Naruto said quietly.

"Well, if nothing else, let's be off."

And thus Team-7's mission to the Land of the Moon begins.

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SMST: The Trials of Lady SHAZAM! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 4**

* * *

Later…

"Man, it's hot," said Naruto, as he and the rest of Team-7 (plus Rock Lee and Usagi's companion Ruby) walked along a dirt road.

"Oh, quit complaining, Naruto," Sakura said. "You don't see anyone else complaining about the weather."

"No, because a certain PARENT has a parasol overhead," Naruto said, as he looks at his mother, who was sipping iced-tea.

"Hmmm?" Usagi said, as she turns to look at her son. "Naruto, I DID offer you an umbrella and drink…"

"That's because we are suppose to be on a mission, not a 'field trip'."

"Big Brother, relax," Renata said. "I think its neat that Mom is going to spend time with us."

"Whatever…"

"What's wrong with having one's parent along, Naruto?" Lee asked.

"It's just that I don't want people to think I am not good enough a ninja because my mother is with me, you know?" Naruto replied.

"You son is very independent," Ruby asked.

"Well, his father and I raised him to be like that, unfortunately," Usagi said with a sigh. "Maybe coming here was a bad idea. After all, I could have gone see the REAL Hippolyta to petition her for a boon…"

"Lady Usashinko, if I may ask, how important IS this mission?" Sakura asked.

"Well, Prince Michiru's family has holdings that are worth a lot," Usagi said. "So you can imagine how valuable they would be to those with nefarious intentions."

"Ah, so we're to prevent a kidnapping?" Lee asked.

"Well, anything is possible. Ah, we're here."

The group finds themselves at a crossroads. The road that they are on uses cobblestone instead of asphalt. Due to the push for more traditional values, as well as consideration for the environment, much of northern Japan rooted in a more "rustic" outlook, not at all dissimilar to the way of life of the Amish in the United States. That is why, for the most part, the shinobi country eschews most modern conveniences, such as the automobile. Any technology that is used is limited, or relies upon carbon-neutral measures, like steam-punk technology, techno-magic or even technologies powered by chakra. Still, the main highways are modern, while the back-roads maintain their rustic sensibilities…

"Wait, I see a caravan," Renata said, as she and her group sees many at least a dozen of horse-drawn wagon going down the road that had crossed their path.

"Which one belongs to the Prince?" Sakura asked.

"All of them, if I know Michiru," Usagi said. "I swear, he can be so extravagant at times."

"Mom, you know the Prince?" Renata asked.

"Well-"

SKREEE!

"Cousin Usagi?" said a heavy-set, man (in his early thirties), as he steps out. He wore a long, blue vest and gray khaki pants, and a colorful, stylish cap. "Is that YOU?"

"Michi-kun?" Usagi said, with her eyes wide open. "What the heck happened to you?"

"Um, too much fun?"

"Wait, the prince is related to you, Mom?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Yes. We're second cousins on my father's side."

"Wow…"

"You should visit more often, Usa-ko," Michiru said, as he hugged Usagi.

"Well, been busy with…stuff," Usagi replied with a smile. "So how are Ayamo and Hikaru?"

Michiru sighed.

"What happened?"

"My dearest Ayamo left me a few years ago," Michiru said with sadness. "That's why I gained all this weight. But, I kept our son Hikaru, who should be over there…"

Michiru turns towards his carriage.

"Son! Your older cousin Usagi is here."

Usagi peers into the carriage, and sees her young cousin, as he ignores his father while continuing to play on his Nintendo "Gameboy" hand-held system.

"Quiet, isn't he?" Usagi said with a raised eyebrow.

"Ever since his mother left, he's been doing that," Michiru said. "I know! We're going to stop by Ayamo's place, on the way back to the island, so maybe you can convince Ayamo to come back?"

"Well, I'll talk to her, but we women folk tend to be stubborn, once we made up out minds," Usagi said.

"See, Sakura?" Naruto said. "You getting mad at ME all the time isn't my fault."

"Humph!" Sakura said, as she turns up her nose.

"And who are these people?" Michiru asked. "And where is my escort?"

"Actually, I'm doing a favor for a friend, so we'll be your bodyguard," Usagi said, as she motions to her companions.

"THESE kids?"

"We are not just kids!" Naruto proclaimed. "We are trained shinobi! Believe it!"

"Er, yes," Usagi said, as she performed a sweat drop technique. "This here is my son, Naruto. He tends to be a bit high-strung."

"Mom!" Naruto whined. "You're embarrassing me-!"

"Whoa, I'm impressed," Michiru said.

"This is my daughter Renata…"

"Hello!" Renata said.

"This is Sakura Haruno, a classmate of my children…and one of Naruto's fiancées."

"Ha!" Sakura said. "We'll se about THAT, when I turn eighteen years old."

"Hey!" Naruto yells.

"This is Rock Lee, a classmate of theirs…"

"It will be an honor to protect you, sir!" Lee said with a bow.

"And this is my friend and associate Ruby Sunflower."

"Hello," Ruby said with a smile. "Call me the 'tag-along'."

"Well, it's wonderful and all, but can you protect me? I can use the company regardless."

"Cousin, you know me right? And you know Ranma. And I can personally vouch for the others."

"Okay, then what about HER?"

"Oh, I can take care of myself," Ruby said with a smile.

"Oh, like how?"

"Well," Ruby said, as she takes out her magic wand. "Watch. Esir ecnirp taf!"

Suddenly, Michiru begins to float.

"Ulp!" Michiru said.

"Whoa," said Hikaru, as he stuck out his neck.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"I'm a witch," Ruby said with a smile.

"Ah!" Naruto said. He then turns towards his mother.

"Mom…?"

"Well, you know that I teach at a special school where your sisters Moka and Kokoa attend?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, one, the school is for monsters and other supernatural beings, and, two…I'm a sorceress."

"AH!" Naruto wails. "My Mom is a witch-!"

Naruto imagines his mother and Ruby cackling in stereotypical witchery clothing, while they prepare to put Naruto in a boiling cauldron…

BOP!

"Ow!" Naruto yelps.

"Give it a rest, Naruto," Sakura said, after bopping Naruto on the head.

"But…does Dad knows?" Naruto asks, while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, he is a wizard, actually," Usagi said. "A warrior magus who specializes in Time rotes, but a wizard as well."

"Oh, I see."

"But son, we've done a lot over the years, mostly out of boredom," Usagi said. "And always, it's to perfect the type of people we are…what we can BE."

"Mom, can you teach me magic?" Renata asks.

"Well, I rather have you specialize in the shinobi arts, but I can take you on as an apprentice, when you get older."

"I would like that."

"Lady Usashinko, what's the difference between a 'witch' and a 'sorceress'?" Lee asks. "Aren't they the same thing?"

"Oh, heavens no," Usagi said. "It's about focus. Witchery focuses on natural magics, while sorcery focuses on hermetic magic. Hermetic magic is basically the development of symbols that can link to a spirit, angel, god or demon, to gain the power to manipulate reality, while witchery uses the elements and nature to effect change. There have been some crossover in some cases, but those are the differences."

"Oh."

"And did you know that Ninjutsu and Genjtusu is a form of magic?"

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Really. Instead of using nature or some entity as a source of power, the shinobi, and a number of martial artists, uses the body's 'chakra' to perform magical effects."

"But…how does that work for me, Lady Usashinko?" Lee asked. "I can perform Ninjutsu and Genjutsu."

"What did Ranma say to you, when he taught you senjutsu, so that you no longer have to fear about dying from over usage of the Hidden Lotus?" Usagi asked.

"He said that although I could not perform ninjutsu or genjutsu, I can still do taijutsu since we, as human beings, uses it anyway. In particular, I can use taijutsu in ways that can mimic the other techniques."

"Exactly. Some people can manipulate chakra a little better than others, but that doesn't mean they can't compensate."

"Oh…"

"That's all way and good, cousin, but can you, um, help me down?" Michiru said helplessly.

"Sure," Usagi said, as she snaps her fingers to cancel the spell. After gaining the wisdom of Minerva, she can re-learn how to use spells, scientific formula, and, most importantly, jutsus.

SNAP!

"Ulp!" Michiru said, as he began to fall…

KTCH!

"I have you, sir," Sakura said, as she easily held the big guy.

"Oh, thank you…"

"See?" Naruto said proudly. "We are good at our jobs-"

SSSSSS-POP!

"Ah!" Naruto said, as he pulls a "suction arrow" from his headband. "Who did THAT?"

"Some ninja YOU are," said Hikaru from the carriage, as he leans back while putting away his bow and arrow away…before going back to his Gameboy.

"Why I ought to-!"

"Naruto!" Usagi said. "While you are on this trip, you will conduct yourself professionally WHEN ON DUTY. And also, he is your cousin, and he is younger than you, so I expect you to be the responsible one."

"Aw, okay…"

"Well, if nothing else, we should be off," Michiru said. "If you want, you can all take a ride with me and Hikaru…"

"Actually, we do have a job, cousin," Usagi said. "However, Ruby can keep you company."

"Really?" Ruby asked.

"Sure."

"Oh, okay…"

"Great! I find you so fascinating, Miss Sunflower," said Michiru, as he helps the witch into his carriage.

Ruby merely smiles.

"Mom, how come we can't ride with cousin Michiru and Ayamo?" Renata asked.

"Well, besides doing our escort job, I'm going to teach you four new jutsus."

"REALLY?" the kids say excitedly.

"Really. Naruto, I know that you complain about me not teaching you as much as I, as Orochimaruko, teach Sasuke, but today will be different."

"What can you teach us, Lady Ranstu?" Lee asked.

"Well, let's see…"

Usagi thinks for a moment.

"Rock Lee."

"Ma'am!" Lee said, as he stood at attention.

"I will teach you how to create a Battle Aura," Usagi said. "When you power up while implementing the Hidden Lotus Jutsu, you're simply expelling your energy. That's why you get weak afterwards. But now that Ranma taught you the first part of Senjutsu, I can teach you the second part of Senjutsu: the Battle Aura. You'll learn to harness and manipulate the excess chakra you can generate that will enhance your defenses. What you do say?"

"I'll make Guy-sensei proud by learning your technique, ma'am!"

"Good."

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SMST: The Trials of Lady SHAZAM! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 5**

* * *

Usagi then turns towards Sakura.

"You got strength, but are lacking in speed."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughs.

"Oh, shut up, Naruto!" Sakura said.

"It would take time to truly increase your level of speed, which is why I'll split the difference."

"Oh?"

"You will train not only to master 'Roasting Chestnut Technique', but 'Aura Sense'."

"'Roasting Chestnut Technique'?"

"Speed training, Sakura," Rock Lee said with a smile.

"Oh."

"Plus, you'll be able to 'see' anyone, no matter how fast they are."

"I would like that, Lady Usashinko," Sakura replied with a smile.

Usagi turns towards her children, Renata and Naruto.

"What are WE going to learn, Mom?" Naurto asked.

"I will teach you two a jutsu that only the females in my line know."

"Aw, man!" Naruto yells in disappointment, while Sakura and Lee laugh at Naruto's expense.

"Oh, shut up!"

"Well, at least you get to use a jutsu that goes with that perverted technique of yours!" Sakura said.

"MA-OM!" Naruto whined.

"Don't worry, son," Usagi smiled. "You don't need to be in your girl form to learn this technique. The reason why I said that the justu was passed down the female line was because it drew a lot of chakra from the body, and only females have more power potential the males."

"What's it called, Mom?" Renata asked. "And how can Naruto learn it?"

"It's called 'Tsujutsu'," Usagi said. "And because Naruto has a lot of chakra, he can learn it, too."

"Well, okay," Naruto said with some measure of satisfaction.

"What does it do?"

"The discipline enhances your attacks without the need to rely upon personal chakra, since it draws its energy directly from the Moon."

"Really?" Naruto said.

"Really. Women are tied to the phases of the Moon, which is why we are closer to nature than males are. At the full Moon phase, we are at our strongest, which can enhance our personal power."

"Then why would we need to have extra chakra to get extra chakra?" Naruto asked.

"Think of a spark that is needed to light a fire. You need that initial extra energy to establish the link first. Once you have established that link, you have gained a secondary source of power."

"Wow…"

"Anyway, kids, we can begin training once we make our first stop," Usagi said. "In the mean time, I expect you all to comport yourselves as the security you've been hired to be.  
"Right!" said the kids.

Usagi merely smiles.

Later…

"Okay, you guys did good today, when our party was attacked," Usagi said, as everyone sat around the fire. She had made sure that the camp was set up and secured first…

"However, if I have ONE point of concern, it's Naruto's performance."

"What?" Naruto yelled.

"Ha-ha!" Sakura laughed.

"No mocking, Sakura. What I'm about to say can be applied to all of you."

"How so, Mom?" Renata asked.

"Naruto used his classic attacks using the Shadow Clone Jutsu," Usagi said.

"So?" Naruto asked.

"You ALWAYS use the Shadow Clone Jutsu…FOR ONE PERSON. At this point, you should be able to take down an assailant without the need to resort to such tricks."

"But it's my trade mark attack, Mom."

"That's fine, if you're facing a stronger opponents. Are you saying, son, that the man you faced was stronger than you?"

"No…"

"Okay, then. BUT…other than that, you did good."

"Humph!"

"Now, with that business out of the way, we can begin training…"

POOF!

Now, there were three additional Usagi's standing around.

"Lady Usashinko?" Rock Lee asked.

"While I watch things, my shadow clones will take you all off to train for a few hours, before we can get some sleep."

"Right!" said the kids.

And so everyone went off on his or her own accord with Usagi's shadow clones…

The next, the caravan of Prince Michiru and his son continued.

"Ow," Sakura said, as she checked her bandages.

"What's with you, Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"I'm trying to heal my hands, Naruto!" Sakura said angrily. "Your Mom had me retrieve chestnuts from an open flame."

"Wow, that's intense."

"So how was YOUR training?"

"Well, I had to be a girl to learn Tsujutsu," Naruto said. "The Mom taught me and Renata how to draw chakra from the Moon, and how to use this to enhance our attacks."

"Feh."

"Well, I had fun with MY training," Lee said proudly. "And, it was easy, since the basis of a battle aura can be found in Senjutsu."

"What did you do exactly do anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Watch," Lee said, as he flexed his muscle.

PUSH!

"Whoa!" Naruto said, as he and Sakura felt something push them back.

"You guys okay?" Renata said with concern, as she jogs to her brother and friends' position.

"Lee just showed a trick in Senjutsu," Sakura said. "And speaking of training, how did yours go?"

"Well, it's difficult, but I think I got something," Renata said, as she opens her right palm while performing single-handed mudra hand-gestures in rapid succession.

TING!

"Summoning Jutsu: Twin Snake Charmer."

POOF!

A pair of snake eggs appears in her hand that had a crescent Moon mark on it.

"Watch," Renata said, as tosses them away where a dead tree was.

POOF!

FWOOSH!

A pair of snakes coiled around each other, as well as the dead tree, just as the thickness of the snakes' bodies crushes the tree.

SNAP!

"Whoa," Sakura said. "Amazing."

"Best of all, that attack didn't cost me any chakra, since I'm drawing my strength from the Moon," Renata said, as she points towards the Moon, which is in its crescent stage. "And the fuller the Moon, the more power I can draw from."

"So, it's just a power boaster," Sakura said.

"Yep."

"Whoa," Lee said. "Does that mean you don't have to rely upon that Demon Fox of yours for power, Naruto?"

"I hope so," Naruto said. "I just hate having to be a girl in order to learn it-"

"Guys," Usagi said, as she slows her pace, so that she can talk to the kids. "We're going to stop at a circus for a moment, so we'll have a chance to break for lunch."

"Cool!"

"And I want you all to get to know Hikaru during that time."

"Awwwww!"

"Why, Mom?" Renata asked.

"From my talks with Michiru, he needs friends, especially after having no mother around."

'I can relate to that,' Naruto thought to himself.

"Anyway, eat, get to know him and just have fun."

"What about security, Lady Usashinko?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry about it," Usagi said with a smile. "I'll take it from here."

"Just don't hesitate to let us know if you need help, Lady Usashinko," Lee said.

"Will do…"

Later…

"Welcome, true believers, to the Greatest Show on Earth!" said the Ring Master. "Today, we have a special guest. And old friend has agreed to perform for you all-!"

"Hey, um, where's Mom?" Naruto asked, as he scans about the audience. He then sees Ruby, who was about to sit down with snacks.

"Hey, Miss Ruby!" Naruto yells. "Have you seen my mom?"

"She's going to come out," Ruby said. "That's why I'm looking after you guys."

"Oh."

"And now, I bring to you…the 'Bronco Bunny'!" yelled the Ring Master.

"Huh?" said the group.

Just then, Usagi, dressed in a cowgirl's outfit, comes riding around the ring, to the sounds of cheers.

"That's Mom!" Renata said.

Usagi waves to the crowd, as she trots around the ring. She then gets up unto the saddle, and begins to perform acrobatic tricks over and under her horse. And when it was over, the crowd cheered.

"I didn't know cousin Usagi had it in her," Michiru said.

"That was pretty neat, father," Hikaru said.

"Neat?" Naruto said. "That was good!"

Naruto places his hands near his face in order to amplify the sound of his voice.

"WAY TO MOM!" Naruto yells.

"Naruto, stop embarrassing me," Sakura said, as she shook her head in embarrassment.

"Well, Lady Usashinko was pretty good with her animal," Lee said.

Once Usagi returns to behind the stage, the Ring Master steps out.

"Wasn't that good?" the Ring Master said. "Now, for our next attraction, the one you have been waiting for, I present you Chamu the Sabretooth Tiger-!"

The spotlight turns towards a sabretooth tiger, as it roared.

"Whoa," Hikaru said.

"Isn't he amazing?" his father said.

Chamu hops down onto the main platform.

"And his partner, Kiki the Monkey!"

A tiny, tailed, brown monkey hops down unto Chamu's head, to the sounds of cheers.

"And, Chamu and Kiki will show you all what fun and games they like to play-"

As the crowd watches the various animal tricks that the animals performed. And then…

"For our last trick, Chamu and Kiki will perform a trick that only professionals can do…"

Kiki, while still on Chamu's head, holds up an apple. A nearby archer prepares by drawing his bowstring…

"And now, absolute silence, while this trick is performed," the Ring Master said. "If our archer is off by even an inch-"

TWANG!

SUCK!

An arrow shoots the apple with a suction cup attached to it.

"Huh?" said the Ring Master.

"Huh?" said Naruto's group.

The Ring Master notices that Hikaru had been the one to make his mark, as he has the light operator pans to put the spotlight onto the boy shooter.

"Excellent!" said the ringmaster. "But can you do that with a moving target?"

"Oh, my son is a good shot," Michiru said, as he continues to eat. "You'll see…"

With a snap of the ringmaster's finger, Chamu begins to run around the ring, while Kiki held up the apple…

TWANG!

SUCK!

"You…you did it!" the ringmaster said happily. "You get a prize!"

"I should hope so," Hiakru said with a cocky smile.

"Now, what do you want?" the ringmaster asked.

Hikaru points at Chamu.

"I want Chamu," Hikaru said.

"Um, but I need him for my circus!"

Hikaru turns towards his father.

"Please, Dad!" Hikaru begged.

"Well, I always wanted a circus, so why not?" Michiru said. "I'll take it!"

"Well, there's a slight problem…"

"Aw, come on, cousin!" Michiru begged Usagi. "I want to buy your circus!"

"Michi-kun, the circus is a property of the Rantsu Foundation," Usagi said. "My firm sponsors them so that they can visit local communities as a charity thing."

"…"

"Why do you think I was permitted to perform?"

"Oh, I just wanted to please my son," Michiru said with a sigh.

"Look, the circus needs a new home anyway, since Mishima Zaibatsu has been bothering me about transferring the circus' property over to them for development purposes. So, if you are willing to give the circus a new home on Crescent Moon Island, I will sell you half the circus, and we can be partners."

"Really?'

"Really. And Hikaru can visit Chamu and Kiki anytime he feels like it, since the circus will still be their primary caregivers."

"Okay, you have your self a deal-"

"Ah-!"

"Wait," Usagi said, as she and Michiru both turn towards the sound. "That sounds like-"

"Hikaru!" Michiru said.

And thus, the two bound for an area behind the main tents.

**Tbc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SMST: The Trials of Lady SHAZAM! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 6**

* * *

As soon as Usagi and Prince Michiru rounds the corner, they see a scared Hikaru being cornered by a growling Chamu. Hikaru sees his father.

"Dad!" Hikaru said with a scared expression.

"Son!" Michiru cried out.

Usagi kneels and makes a chirping sound.

"Klook-klook-klook-klook-klook…"

Chamu turns to look at Usagi. He bounds for the Moon Princess happily and licks his face.

"Heehee!" Usagi said, as she laughs. "That tickles…"

"What…what happened?" said the Ringleader, as he and a few other circus hands bounded around the corner.

"This beast attacked my son, obviously," Michiru said.

"All I wanted to do to do is feed Chamu," Hikaru said with disappointment.

"Hikaru, you don't just feed a sabertooth tiger," Usagi said, as she petted the beast. "You have to make friends with him."

"How can Chamu be so comfortable with you, cousin Usagi?" Hikaru asked.

"Found him after his mother died defending him, back when I used to explore the Savage Land," Usagi said. "Raised him until he was old enough to earn his keep, vis-à-vis the circus."

"Oh," Hikaru said, as he hears the sabertooth tiger purr. "Can…can I pet him?"

"Sure, just be true to yourself," Usagi said. "Don't see Chamu as a pet; see him as a friend."

"Cousin, are you sure?" Michiru asked with worry.

"I'm here, okay?" Usagi said, as she continues to rub Chamu's ears. She then turns towards Hikaru.

"Now, come pet the kitty."

"Oh, okay…"

Hikaru slowly reaches out to pet Chamu. At first, the sabertooth growled, until Usagi shushes him. Hikaru then touches the animal, and gently strokes the fur on Chamu's head.

"He's…purring!" Michiru said happily.

"Ah!" Hikaru said happily, as he begins to stroke Chamu's ears.

"He likes you, because you're treating him as a friend," Usagi said with a smile.

"Ohhhhh…"

In short order, Naruto and friends come running around the corner.

"Mom, I heard a scream…?" Naruto asked.

"It's okay, son," Usagi said, as she continues to tend to Chamu and Hikaru. "Just a misunderstanding…"

WHAP!

"Ow!" Naruto yelled, as he rubs his sore arm. "What the heck was THAT for, Sakura?"

"For being overly dramatic, that's what!" Sakura replied.

"Humph!"

"Lady Usashinko, are we're ready to move on?" Miss Ruby asked.

"Well, we just closed the deal to send the circus as a permanent exhibit for Crescent Moon Island," Usagi said.

"Oh, just like 'Circus-Circus'!" Renata replied with glee.

"So, I need you guys to help the Ringleader and his crew pack things up."

"Yes, Lady Usashinko!" Lee said as he snapped to attention.

"Ah, give it a rest, will ya-?" Naruto said, before being clocked on the head with a piece a fruit by Kiki the Monkey.

KLONK!

"Hey!" Naruto replied, as his friends laughed at his expense…

Soon, the group was on its way. Stopping at a local fishing town, where a ship bound for Crescent Moon Island, Michiru decided to visit his ex-wife Amayo. Amayo was glad to see her son again, but was not too keen on seeing her ex-husband. After the divorce, Amayo went back to live with her parents, but was forced to give up her son. That is why when Michiru tried to reconcile with Amayo, she responded based upon how she felt.

SLAP!

"Ow!" Michiru said, as he felt his left facial cheek.

"You…you selfish bastard!" Amayo said. "You expect me to come back to you, after all that you done, and STILL not get why I left you?"

Usagi sat in a corner with the rest of the family. She met Amayo back during her wedding to Michiru, and later during the birth of their son. She knew that Michiru was not a bad person, but that he tended to be self-centered at times.

"But I want to make things up to you!" Michiru said. "I'll buy you anything to get you back."

Amayo turns her back to Michiru.

"I can accept you getting fat, but you STILL don't get it, and you probably never will," Amayo said. "I think you for bringing Hikaru with you, but I think you should leave."  
"Oh, okay," Michiru said with a dejected look. "But I won't give up trying, Amayo."

With that, Michiru walks out of the house.

"I really think you should give Michiru a chance, Amayo," Usagi said, as she gets her pack.

"And why should I?" Amayo asked/

"Michiru could have any girl he wants," Usagi said. "But he won't do that because he loves you."

"But he took my son away from me during the divorce."

"Because he loves Hikaru," Usagi said. "And you chose to leave."

"You're saying that I don't love my son?"

"No. I'm saying that your frustration towards Michiru is greater than the love of your son."

"How can you say that?"

"Because of one person: Ranma."

"THAT womanizer?" Amayo said. "How is he similar to Michiru?"

"Ranma, dearest Ranma, IS a womanizer," Usagi said. "He's also arrogant, narcissistic and possess an ego the size of the Moon."

"But…why do you stay with him, if he's like that?"

"Because, in spite of all his flaws, Ranma is kind, brave and generous," Usagi said with a wistful smile.

Pause.

"Amayo, sometimes we look for the perfect person, and be unhappy," Usagi said, as she turns towards Amayo. "Michiru may be self-centered and materialistic, but he LOVES you. Just give him time to come around."

"Humph," Amayo said. "I'll…THINK about it."

"That's all I ask."

Soon, with Prince Michiru's ship fully loaded with the circus and other things, it was time to head for Crescent Moon Island. With that out of the way, the prince celebrated the return to his home by hosting a banquet.

"Enjoy!" Michiru said. "Enjoy the bounty that is the Kingdom of the Crescent Moon Island-!"

Meanwhile, Usagi was looking for her children, trying to make sure that they were fed, when she sees Naruto hog-tied.

"Naruto?" Usagi said, as she rushes over to her son to untie him. "What happened?"

"Sakura and Renata got mad at me for hitting Hikaru," Naruto grumbled, as he rubbed his wrist.

"Why would you hit him?"

"He attacked me with his arrows as a joke."

"Naruto, he's NOT shinobi or a fighter of any sort," Usagi said. "I expect more from you."

"But Mom-"

"No 'buts', Naruto. He has only his father to be there for him, but I want Michiru to know he has his FAMILY there for HIM."

"Just like you were there for me, huh?"

"Pardon?"

"I can understand that you wanted people to look after me because of my…condition, but you and Dad could have visited me at least."

Usagi sighed. Naruto being left alone for much of his life was one of the few mistakes she and Ranma still regret…

"And even now, you seem to spend more time with Sasuke than with me," Naruto groused. "I mean, Mom, I'm your son, not him!"

"Son," Usagi said, as she pulls her child over to her. "You're right."

"Huh?"

"Naruto, there isn't a day that your father and I don't regret the decision that left you alone," Usagi said gently, as she held her son. "That is why it's more important than ever for you to be a big brother to Hikaru, so that he won't feel the same way as you do now."

Naruto looks into his mother's eyes. Technically, his "mother" was his father Ranma, back when he was Kushina Uzumaki, but that would have been too weird to think about…

"Oh, okay," Naruto replied. "I'll give the kid a break."

"Thanks," Usagi replied. "Now, I want you get something to eat."

"And what about Sakura and Renata? They tied me up."

"THAT is a lesson you should learn."

"Huh?"

"You shouldn't have gotten caught like that, young one."

"Huh, I see…"

As Ruby ate her meal, while chatting with a handsome lion tamer, she notices the scent of magic in the air…

"Odd," Ruby said, as she looked out into the seas.

Ahead of Prince Michiru's ship, the demoness Blaze hovered above the still waters.

"Though I have prepared a challenge for you, I can't just stand by and see YOU have a tender moment, Moon Princess," Blaze said, as she raised her left hand in the air. "Besides, I love to ruin a party…"

Using her heritage, handed down to her as the daughter of the old wizard Shazam, Blaze threw a red lightning bolt into the skies.

BOOM!

As the clouds began to gather, Blaze grinned a toothy grin.

"Suck on THAT, daughter of Serenity!" Blaze said, as she disappears.

BAMF!

Soon, Prince Michiru's ship was caught up in a massive storm.

"We got to save the animals!" said the Ringleader while his circus crew began work help the ship's crew to baton down the hatches.

"Right," Usagi said, as she turns towards her wards. "Lee, Sakura, Renata and Naruto: separate and make sure that the crew can do their job!"

"Right-!" the kids say, as they went on their way.

Just as Usagi was about to turn towards Ruby, to ask her about dispelling the storm, Michiru comes running up to her.

"Cousin!" Michiru said frantically. "Cousin!"

"Michiru, you go down below with Hikaru," Usagi said.

"That's just it; I can't find him!"

"Okay," Usagi said. "We'll find him."

"Okay," Michiru said. "Please save my boy!"

"Right."

Usagi then turns towards Ruby.

"See about dispelling this storm, Ruby," Usagi said, as she heads out to find Hikaru.

"Okay," Ruby said, as she heads for the front of the ship.

Meanwhile, Usagi uses her senses to tune sift through the noise of the activity that was going on around her…

"Chamu! Kiki! Come on-!" said a familiar voice.

"There," Usagi said, as she heads towards the direction of where her little cousin was…

"Come, boy!" Hikaru yelled, as he freed Chamu and Kiki from their cages, only to be swept over to the side by a huge wave.

FWOOSH!

As both animals and Hikaru fell over, Usagi leaps into the drink. As she does, she uses her hands to form different mudra hand signs.

Ting!

"Air and Water Element Combined Jutsu: Water Bubble!" Usagi called out.

POOF!

With a pocket of air surrounding her, Usagi moves to intercept her cousin, Chamu and Kiki…

GLOOP!

"Huh?" Michiru said, as he found himself able to breath. "Cousin Usa?"

"It's okay, kiddo," Usagi said with a smile, as she held onto those she had just rescued. "You're safe now-"

PLONK!

"Mom!" Naruto yelled, as he stuck his hand into the bubble. "Grab my hand!"

Usagi looks up to see that Naruto had used his "Shadow Clown Technique" to create a human chain.

"Got it!" Usagi said, as she held her son's hand.

"Hang on-!"

FLUNG!

In short order, everyone was back onto Michiru's ship.

"You okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, thanks to you, son," Usagi said. She then turns towards a huge wave that was about to take the ship…

Quickly, Usagi runs to the front of the ship.

"Ruby, if you don't dispel this storm, more lives could be lost," Usagi said urgently.

"Whoever caused this, is using powerful magic," Ruby said, as she glowed softly. "I need more time-!"

* * *

**Tbc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**SMST: The Trials of Lady SHAZAM! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story is a continuation/adaptation of the DC Comics mini-series, "Trials of SHAZAM". I liked it, but felt that some of the concepts presented could have been elaborated a bit better. This story takes place before "Blackest Reign, Darkest Night". As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 7**

**

* * *

**

Luckily, everyone on board worked together to save both the ship and the precious cargo, when Ruby created a 'null zone' around the ship that negated the effects of the storm.

The next day…

"Oh!" said cousin Hikaru, as Shamu and Kiki allows the young heir to pet them.

"They're friends, cousin Usa!" said Prince Michiru, as he hugged his much thinner cousin.

"Not…too…tight, cousin," Usagi replied.

"Oh, sorry…"

Usagi smiles, and then looks at her son Naruto, who was giving Hikaru a hard time for being a bit spoiled.

"Naruto?" Usagi said.

"Okay, okay," Naruto said, as he stepped forward towards his cousin Hikaru. He then bows before him.

"Huh?" Hikaru said with surprise.

"I'm…I'm sorry for calling you a twerp," Naruto said. "After what I saw last night, you're NOT a bad person."

Hikaru smiles at his older cousin.

"It's okay," Hikaru replied. "I was a jerk to you, Naruto. I'm…sorry."

"Well, see?" Renata said, as she smiled at Sakura. "People can change, Saku-chan."

"Yeah, yeah," Sakura said dismissively. "We'll see…"

"But you have to admit that Hikaru and Naruto did find common ground, when they saved Shamu and the other animals last night," Lee said.

"Yes, but let's see if they can find common ground without a crisis," Sakura said, as she folds her arms.

Meanwhile, Ruby turns towards Usagi.

"Usagi-sensei: what about the storm?" Ruby asked in whispers. "I did detect magic at work."

"Let's just roll with it for now," Usagi replied. "My only concern right now is for my family and acquaintances."

Ruby nods her head in reply. The fact that the storm was caused by an active force had caused her much concern.

Soon, the newly-dubbed "Crescent Moon Circus" arrives to the island, Crescent Moon Island, otherwise known as "The Land of Moon". The island itself was shaped like a crescent moon, and was the most southern of the shinobi lands…

"Welcome to Getsugakure," Usagi said with a smile. "The true 'Village Hidden in the Moon', and my dad's hometown".

"Whoa," Lee said, as he looked at the small burb. It was certainly designed to be a tourist attraction."

"This place is beautiful, Lady Usa," Sakura said.

"Thank you, Sakura."

"So, this is where grand-dad came from?" Naruto said, as he stretches his arms out, as he surveyed the small city and island.

"Yep," Usagi said with a smile, as she places her hand on her son's shoulder.

"Are we going to meet Uncle Kakeru, the king of Crescent Island?" Renata said, as she hugged her mother.

"Hopefully. And now that Crescent Island has a key attraction, maybe we can come back here more often, other than the occasional family reunion…"

"Man, I can't believe that Naruto comes from a rich family," Rock Lee said.

"I know," Sakura said. "Now, I'm not going to hear the end of it…"

"Cousin, I can't wait until father sees you again," Michiru said. "He would love to hear from you, about Uncle Kenji."

"Well, I love to see Uncle Kakeru, Michi-kun," Usagi said.

"Naruto, I can't wait until I show you my room," Hikaru said, as he hops into the carriage. "And then we can do stuff afterwards."

"Well, I would love that," Naruto replied. He then turns towards his mother.

"Mom, can I-?"

"We'll see," Usagi replied. "Technically, we're still on a mission, and I want to complete your latest training exercise. In fact, my family has some powerful shinobi techniques stored at the family crypt."

"Really?" Renata asked.

"Really."

"With all due respect, Lady Usa, I don't see much in the way of martial arts of any kind," Sakura said.

"That's because my family specializes in 'genjutsu', Sakura," Usagi said. "Even when I didn't become a martial artist or a shinobi in particular, the Tsuki clan was practitioners of the Lunar Arts."

"'Lunar Arts'?" Lee asked.

"Yes. Legend has it that the ancient Moon Kingdom established this place in order to train its heirs to master the power of the Silver Crystal, passed on from mother to daughter. At the same time, the male members forged their own crafts in the area of fighting in order to compliment the feminine side of things. Hence, this place is the birthplace of 'genjutsu'."

Pause.

"Although, this place did become a vacation spot as time went on…"

"Do you think there are any genjusu masters?"

"Sadly, this land has seen better days," Usagi said with a sigh. "But, there are a few still left. In fact, my uncle is a genjutsu master, and I know a few things."

"I would love to see a demonstration, Lady Usa," Sakura said.

"We'll see. But first, I want to check in Michiru and Hikaru, see uncle, and get some rest. I don't know about you guys, but sleeping on a ship is not comfortable."

"Tell me about it," Naruto groused.

Meanwhile, Ruby coaxes one of her crow familiars into existence, before sending it into the air.

"What is that for, Ruby-sama?" Renata asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, I like to send out my familiars to see the sights," Ruby said with a smile. "You never know if you spot some rare herbs for future endeavors."

"I see…"

In reality, Ruby sent out one of her familiars in order to scope out the land. Ever since she felt an evil force the night before, Ruby has been cautious about her interactions with her surroundings.

"But I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to pick some herbs and to have fun," Ruby said with a smile. "After all, this is paradise, right?"

However, as Michiru and his entourage passes through the Hidden Moon Village, there was a distinct feeling that something was wrong.

"Odd, this place should be bustling, particularly at this time of day," Michiru said.

"This place is like a ghost town," Sakura replied.

Meanwhile, Usagi had noticed that they were being watched, and relayed this fact to Ruby. She didn't want to alarm her children and their friends needlessly…

Upon entering the castle grounds, Usagi was really alarmed at what was going on.

"Kids, stay close to the carriage," Usagi said.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"And why isn't there anyone to meet us?" Michiru asked, as he held his son's hand. He then had an alarm on his face. "You don't think something happened to Father…?"

"I don't know, cousin," Usagi said, as she turned towards Ruby, who nodded her reply. "Maybe it's nothing but a surprise party or something…"

Just then, a mustached man with mutton chops, accompanied by a bald, pudgy man, steps out on the upper terrace, which was about one story above the rest.

"Lord Shabadaba!" Michiru said with surprise. Shabadaba was the kingdom's Prime Minister.

"You're here. Where's father?"

"I take it that you and your son, as well as your cousin and her children are well?" Shabadaba sneered.

"Who is this guy?" Renata asked.

"He's the Prime Minister of the kingdom," Usagi said. "He's also our cousin."

"We're related to this guy?" Naruto said in alarm.

"Unfortunately, yes…"

"But fortunately, save for two, I have the other members of the Tsuki clan," Shabadaba said. "And after I deal with you all, I'll deal with Kenji and his son Shingo, so that I can be named king of this land."

Pause.

"Guards!"

Immediately, soldiers come rushing out of the wood-work, armed to the teeth, as Michiru and his entourage are surrounded.

"Dad!" Hikaru yelled, as he clutched at his father's side.

"I'll protect you, son!" Michiru replied.

"Great, a classic coup," Usagi said.

"Indeed it is, my dear," Shabadaba said. Then, he gives 'thumbs down' for the soldiers to act upon.

"Kill them all!"

"Ruby, protect Michiru and Hikaru," Usagi said, as she readied her kunai. "The rest of you: take down these men, but don't kill them. These men shouldn't be turning against the king and his family like this."

"Indeed, cousin, unless they happened to be controlled by ME," Shabadaba said.

"He's using genjutsu!" Naruto said.

"Heeheehee!"

Lee was the first to act to subdue the first wave of soldiers, by employing powerful, but focused punches and kicks. The soldiers' body armor and combat shields broke apart upon each blow.

Usagi leaps into the fray by parrying her wave of soldiers' sword strokes. When the next wave behind her attackers discharged their firearms, Usagi exposed her gauntlets to deflect the rounds safely, before she used her own genjutsu attack: The Screaming Crybaby.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!"

Similar to the "Roaring Lion Technique" and the "Canary Cry", the force of the attack sent her attackers back, and running.

Meanwhile, Sakura was holding her own, before she leapt into the air to deploy a 'stun bomb' kunai in the center of her attackers. At the same time, Naruto and Renata used multiple clone jutsus to fend off their wave of attackers.

"Sis, you're ready?" Naruto said, as he turned to his sister.

"Sure, am!" Renata replied. She then fists bumps her brother.

"Wind Style: Crescent Human Vortex!" the twins yelled in unison, as they both spun around each other. A wind effect appeared around them, as the twins, acting as one, created a single vortex of air that began to suck in everyone and everything, including the attacking soldiers.

"Arrgh!" the soldiers yelled, as they were being pulled inward.

"Everyone, hang on!" Usagi said. She then turns towards Ruby.

"Ruby, Michiru and Hikaru out of here."

"Right!" Ruby said.

"What about you and the others?" Michiru said, as he and his son boarded the carriage.

"We'll catch up."

Upon completing their attack, the twins leaped out and land most spectacularly, leaving a pile soldiers groaning in pain.

"That was fun," Renata said.

"Well, it ain't over yet," Naruto said, as more soldiers come out of the woodwork. "Where do these guys come from anyway, 'Minions-R-Us' or something?"

Renata could only giggle in reply.

Just then, an armored carriage comes barreling down through the gates, causing these addition soldiers to scatter. One of the soldiers enters the fray like a samurai of old, as he blocked and waded through them.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" said the handsome man, as he did his best not to cause serious harm to the other soldiers.

Shabadaba sees this new arrival.

"How dare you show your face, Korega!" Shabadaba screamed.

Usagi sees this new person. She remembered having a crush on Captain Korega, the young head of the Royal Guard while growing up.

"Korega?" Usagi said.

Korega wades through the throngs of people, until he caught up to Usagi's position.

"Nice seeing you again, princess," Korega said with a smile. "How's that husband of yours?"

"Ranma…is fine, thanks," Usagi said. "I take it that you got our message?"

"If you mean having a talking crow tell us what's going on, then yes," Korega replied. "I swear, you women are strange with your Lunar Arts…"

"What's the word on uncle?"

"He's…not well, but is alive," Korega said. "We're ready to hide the prince."

"Good," Usagi said, as she tweeted in code. This automatically causes Naruto and the others to fall back.

"Mom?" Naruto asked.

"Follow this man, and protect the coach, but be careful," Usagi said.

"What about you?" Renata asked.

"I'm going to provide an escape. Now go."

"Be careful, Lady Usa," Sakura replied, as she ran off.

"Good luck, ma'am!" Lee said, as he waved off, before leaving.

"Same…"

Now alone, Usagi faces Shabadaba and his "crew", who were in hot pursuit.

"I don't think so," Usagi said, as she employed her personal genjutsu: Lost Love and Regret Technique (a modification of the Screaming Crybaby Technique). She began to wail a sad melody that echoed throughout the courtyard, causing the soldiers' collective will to break while pink flower petals filled the air. Cries of anguish could be heard, as they were all filled with regret, save for the Genjutsu master Shabadaba.

"Don't listen to her, you fools!" Shabadaba yelled, as Usagi ran away.

"But sir, I don't know if I can move forward with my life!" said Shabadaba's assistant, as he cried. "Wahhhhhhh-!"

"Grrrrr!"

Meanwhile, in back of all the action, three ninjas observe all this.

"Well, it appears that we have a real challenge," said the lead ninja.

"Will we get a bigger cut?" said a smaller, female ninja.

"I hope so, boss," said a larger, male ninja.

"If not, we can always take over this place," said the first ninja. "Believe it."

**Tbc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**SMST: The Trials of Lady SHAZAM! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story is a continuation/adaptation of the DC Comics mini-series, "Trials of SHAZAM". I liked it, but felt that some of the concepts presented could have been elaborated a bit better. This story takes place before "Blackest Reign, Darkest Night". As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 8**

**

* * *

**

Soon, everyone arrives at a secret encampment deep in the heart of Crescent Moon Island, where a sick ruler lays dying.

"Father!" Michiru said, as he rushes to his father's bedside.

"Uncle?" Usagi asked fearfully.

Kakeru weakly turned towards his son and niece.

"Son?" Kakeru said. "Usagi?"

"We're here, father," Michiru said.

"What happened?" Usagi asked.

Kakeru told the pair how Shabadaba disagreed with his ideas of creating a benevolent fund, and sought to have him assassinated by three mysterious ninjas, one of which had a terrifying genjutsu power: Petrifaction.

"As you can see, part of my body has been turned to stone," Kakeru said.

"Korega informed us of what happened while coming here, uncle," Usagi said, as she brings over Ruby and Sakura. "This is my friend and colleague 'Ruby Tojo', and this is my son's fiancée Sakura Haruno."

"Hi," Ruby said with a pleasant smile.

"Hello," Sakura said with a slight blush, as she bowed to the king.

"It's nice to meet you two, although I would have preferred under better circumstances."

"Ruby has been preparing the means of treating your condition, and Sakura, as a part of her training as a medical-nin, will assist her," Usagi replied.

"You think you could save father, cousin?" Michiru asked.

"We can certainly try. After all, I want uncle to be around to see retirement."

"'Retirement'?" Michiru asked.

"Son, I love you, but I want you to become king someday," Kakeru said. "But I wasn't sure how to give you my authority, with you being the way you are now."

"It's because I'm fat, huh?"

"No, it's because you haven't learned the true lessons of being a just man. It isn't how much money you have; it's how you use it. I wanted to create a charity for you, so that you can learn that not everything is about money. Unfortunately, Shabadaba didn't see things my way."

"I…I see…"

"Well, there is plenty of time to think about that later," Usagi said. "We have to allow Ruba-san and Sakura a chance to work. But, before we do…"

Usagi motions her children and Michiru's son.

"Naruto, Renata: this is Uncle Kakeru," Usagi said.

"My, my, you two are looking healthy," Kakeru said. He then turns towards Hikaru.

"I'm glad to see you again, grandson."

"Grandpa," Hikaru said, as he looks away for a moment, before facing his grandfather again. "I've been practicing my archery."

"Good. I'm…glad."

Kakeru then turns towards Usagi.

"Help your cousin free this island from Shabadaba and his ilk," Kakeru said. "Otherwise, the last remnant of the Moon Kingdom will be gone."

"I promise, uncle," Usagi said, as she kissed her uncle's forehead.

"Son, listen to your cousin. She will help you free our people from Shadabab's madness."

"You can count on me, Father," Michiru said, as he hugged his father.

A short while later, Usagi was alone, looking out towards the bay of Crescent Moon Island (called "Serenity Bay", no less).

"Usagi," said a familiar voice.

Usagi turns around to see Korega.

"Hi," Usagi replied. "It's…been a long, Korega."

"It has, princess," Korega said, as he looks out over the bay below. The sun was on the verge of setting.

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Call you what?"

"'Princess'."

"One, because I know that you're the 'Moon Princess', and, two, if something happened to Prince Michiru and his son, then you would be next in line after your father Kenji."

"Well, I don't want anything to happen to Michiru or Hikaru, so I don't want to hear that sort of talk."

"As you wish, Lady Usagi," Korega said. "And I don't want anything to happen to the prince or his son either, but he's not exactly the warrior type."

"The people of this land were never martial centric, Kogera. That's why an elite guard was created just for that very purpose."

Pause.

"And now that Shadababa has taking over, the people do not have protectors," Usagi said with a sigh.

"You're saying that I can't do anything?"

"No, I'm not. But it would have been more difficult for Shabadaba to take over this place…"

Pause.

"We're going to have to move uncle to a safer place, in order to avoid him getting captured."

"I thought about that, and plan on sending him and an entourage to a safe-house in the extreme part of the island," Kogera said. "But we will have to move at night to get there, and then, we can take the king from this place by water."

"Okay. Do it. And let the prince know that I want to talk to him."

"Of course…"

A short time…

"You wanted to see me, cousin?" Michiru asked.

"Michi-kun, I know that this was never something you wanted to do, but I need for you to be strong," Usagi said, as she places a hand on one of her cousin's shoulders.

"You don't think I can lead in my father's stead?"

"No, I don't. But I DO know that you never had to."

"So…you think you're better than me?"

"Of course not. All I can say is that I know what it's like to be scared when facing psychopaths, and then having to rely upon yourself to do the right thing."

"Really?"

"Really," Usagi said with a smile. "You know how crazy it is when dealing with people amongst the Great Ninja Countries."

"So, I heard. Okay, I'll do my best to lead our people."

"That's all I need to know," Usagi said. "I and the others will do our best to protect you, until after this crisis, ya big lug."

"Awwww…"

Usagi nods her head, as she continues to face the blue ocean. She was concerned about the enemy shinobi who possessed the petrifaction jutsu…

"We'll see how tough you're really are, whoever you are," Usagi said to herself. "I may have lost most of my power, including my power as 'Sailor Moon', but I still have my mind and experience…"

Soon, the king, who was well enough to be moved, was escorted to the far end of the island under the cover of darkness. Upon arrival at their first stop, on the beach, they waited until Kogera's contacts slipped unto shore.

"Remember, your obligation is to make sure that my uncle is taking off the island to the mainland for full treatment, while I move my cousins to the safe house," Usagi said.

"Understood," Kogera said. "I'll leave some of my men behind-"

"No, they must stay with them," Usagi replied forcefully. "I and the others will protect them."

"Okay, but be careful," Kogera said, as he spots the signal. "There! We have to move…"

However, upon meeting up with their contacts, who arrived by boat, that's when the would-be assassins arrived.

"Hi-ya!" said a young girl, as she threw a bomb kunai in everyone's midst. It sets off, although no one was seriously injured.

"Who are they?" Hikaru said, as he stood by his father's side.

"According to Captain Kogera, they are the ones who tried to assassinate the king!" Michiru said angrily.

"Are you all that stupid to think that any of you could escape us?" said the girl.

"We were watching for movement all this time, waiting for you all to make your move," said the leader.

"No," Usagi said, as she stood back in alarm. "It can't be…"

"Why does this clown look like me?" Naruto asked.

"He's your uncle…on MY side," Usagi said. "He's my brother, Ishidate, formerly of the Namikaze clan."

"My uncle?"

"He's our uncle?" Renata asked

"Ah…Minato," Ishidate said. "I see that you've changed…"

"Wait, isn't Minato Namikaze…the Fourth Hokage?" Lee asked.

"I don't understand," Sakura said. "How can Lady Usa be….the Fourth Hokage? Isn't he…dead?"

"I lived many lives, some of which at the same time," Usagi said with a sigh. "That's why I'm so hard to be killed."

"And because of that, I could not inherit the family art, known as 'The Yellow Flash'," Ishidate said with a sneer. "Me: the real son of our father, supplanted by a pretender who would become the leader of our village, before dying a hero. Or, should I say that you faked your death?"

"I wasn't the one who sold out the Hidden Leaf, Ishidate," Usagi said. "And I couldn't come back as Minato because what I had to do to stop the Demon Fox cost me my memories as Minato, at least for a while."

Pause.

"It was only be relearning genjutsu that enabled me to regain my memories."

"Is that why you and Pops didn't come back for me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, son," Usagi said with a sigh.

"But why was I separated from my brother, Momma?" Renata asked.

"To protect you from Ishidate. Giving Naruto another last name was one thing, but some would have connected you and your brother together just by being twins. So, Naruto was given the name of Uzumaki clan, while you were giving the name of the Saotome clan."

"Wait, those names…their Dad's!" Naruto said.

"Indeed," Usagi said with a smile. "I even hired your father's mother to raise Renata for a while as her nanny, until I could get proper guardians for her, while Sarutobi's family raised you."

Pause.

"In other words, I wanted to make sure that even when your father and I weren't around, there were people around we cared about and trusted to take care of you two. It was…difficult, but we wanted to make sure that you were not a target for Ishidate's revenge."

"Very good recap," Ishidate said. "Allow me to introduce MY associates…"

"Karenbana," said the girl.

"Kongo," said the big man.

"After leaving home for good, I came here to learn genjutsu, in hopes to one day defeat you, 'brother'," Ishidate said. "And when you 'died', I sought to kill your kids out of spite, but they were too well-protected."

Pause.

"I guess I have a second chance, starting with you handing over the prince and his brat over to that idiot Shadadaba. And then, you and I can settle old scores."

"Oh, dear," Renata said.

"Oh, is right," Sakura said.

"Family or not, you're going down!" Naruto declared.

"I agree," Lee said.

"I don't think so," Ishidate said, as he was suddenly behind the group. He smacks Renata in the back of the head.

"Ah!" Renata cried out

"No!" Usagi said.

"How dare you hit my sister?" Naruto said, as he rushed to confront Ishidate, only to have Kongo tackle him at a frightening speed for a man his size.

"Oof-!"

"How dare you?" Lee said, as he joined the fray to take on Kongo.

"Feeling left out, my dear?" Karenbana said with a mad grin, as she engaged Sakura in combat.

"Whoa-!"

"Don't worry, I'll help!" Renata yelled, as she got Sakura's back…

"Feh, all of you are too slow to take us on," Ishidate said, as he felt a kunai at his throat. "Eh?"

"Call off your dogs, Ishidate," Usagi said. "I won't hesitate to eliminate you if you don't."

"I don't think so," Ishidate said, as he was suddenly behind Usagi.

"Huh?"

"I have to save Lady Usa and the prince!" Kogera said, as he was about to hop off the boat, which was carrying the king.

"No," Ruby said, as she lightly touched Kogera's head, causing him to fall unconscious. "You do your job, while the others do theirs…"

Ruby then turns towards Kogera's men.

"Any questions?"

"No," the men said, as they shook their heads violently. They were obviously afraid of this witchling…

"Good, get us out of here…NOW."

As their ship sails away, Ruby hoped that Usagi and everyone will be safe…

Meanwhile, Usagi fights Ishidate, and realizes that something was wrong.

"My…reflexes are non-responsive," Usagi replied, as she felt herself being cut up.

"Surprised?" Ishidate said with a smirk, as he revealed the back of his hand. An orange eye with slits for irises opens up…

"Too bad…"

With that, he touches Usagi, turning her into statue.

"No!" Renata screamed. "MOMMY, don't die-!"

Just then, the ground trembles, and erupts, revealing a pissed off Naruto.

"Now, someone is going to die!" Naruto raged, as he channeled the Demon Fox within him…

**Tbc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**SMST 24: The Trials of Lady Shazam – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Author's Note: This story will be concluded now. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 9**

**

* * *

**

Weeks later…

At the end of the Abyss of Infinity, Usagi Tsukino stood on one end of the pit, and the demoness Blaze stood on the other side.

"So, Moon Princess, we meet at last," Blaze sneered. "You've stolen my birth right."

"You don't have a birthright," Usagi said. "You're nothing but the progeny of a good man's indiscretion."

Pause.

"And thank you for causing me SO much grief these past few weeks…"

In rapid succession, Usagi remembers what happened these past few weeks, as she attempted to reclaim her power.

FLASHBACK!

Village Hidden in the Moon, Crescent Moon Island…

"Naruto…Renata!" Usagi said, as she held up her cousin Prince Michiru, who was about to hang in front of the Moon Palace. "Go after Ishidate!"

"Okay, Mom!" Naruto and Renata said in unison, as they faced Ishidate, the man with the Gorgon Touch. Earlier, he attempted to kill Usagi's childhood friend, Captain Korega, the leader of the King's Royal Guard. Just as Ishidate was about to shatter Korega's form, Ruby the Witchling casted an illusionary spell that created multiple copies of the petrified of Korega, allowing Usagi time to reverse the condition. Since then, Usagi and her companions (the Konoha shinobi and Ruby), were able to save the life of Usagi's uncle, the king of Crescent Island.

Now, it was time to finish this adventure by rescuing the king's son and grandson.

"It'll be a pleasure in kill you brats," Ishidate said, as his Gorgon Arm glowed. "You ALL should have focused on me."

"Rock Lee and Sakura can take care of themselves," Naruto said, as he cracked his knuckles.

"You better watch out for us," Renata replied, as she tilts her head.

"RRRAWR!" Ishidate yelled, as he charges forward.

Renata cups her hand, as Naruto forms their newest attack: the Crescent Rasengan. It was fueled by the power of the twins, and by the Moon itself, which was full that evening.

"Let's go, big brother!" Renata yelled.

"Right!" Naruto said, as he immediately steps backwards, and punches the sphere of energy like a bullet.

With a sonic boom in its wake, the new attack illuminates the night while it sails home, decimating Ishidate in its wake.

"Arrrgh!"

"Dusted!" the twins yelled, as they gave each other a "high five".

Meanwhile, Michiru's son Hikaru shoots his arrow while on the back of his pet tiger Chamu (with Kiki the Monkey on Hikaru's back). The arrow sliced through the rope around Michiru's back, causing him to fall. Still, it was better to risk falling four stories below than being hung…

"I got you, cousin," Usagi said, as she grabs Michiru's arm. "You got to lose some weight, though…"

"Oh, thank you, Usagi," Michiru said with a sigh. He then looked down, and sees Ishidate's prone body.

"Did we win?"

"I think it's safe to say that…"

A couple of days later, Tsunade paid an official visit to the island. With the crisis over, Michiru's father, confident that his son was a responsible citizen, after it was proven that Michiru proved his worth during the crisis, abdicated the throne for a well-earned retirement. Upon hearing what had happened to Michiru and Hikaru, Michru's ex-wife Amayo paid a visit to the island, in hopes of at least opening the possibility of a cordial relationship. As for the Konoha shinobi: all were giving commendations for succeeding in their mission, all the while picking up new techniques and increasing their combat prowess; they even learned a new technique to boot. As for Usagi herself, Tsunade, impressed with what had happened, gave her blessing.

"Usagi, I, Tsunade, grant you my strength," Tsunade said.

"Whoa," Naruto said, as Tsunade's battle aura appeared. It reforms itself first into the image of the legendary Amazon queen Hippolyta, and then that of Hercules, before that aura goes into Usagi.

"Yowtch!" Usagi said, as she was lit up. When everyone could see again, they could see that Usagi was wearing a white tunic with a large, golden lightning bolt that appeared to sparkle in the sun.

"That's neat, Mom!" Renata said.

"How do you feel?" Ruby asked.

"Weird, but strong," Usagi said with a confidant smile.

And, so it went.

After leaving Crescent Moon Island, Usagi and Ruby journeyed to Shintou Taito, where Usagi fought Midlevel Bio-Information (MBI) and their so-called Disciplinary Squad…

"You have a lot of gall showing up," Karasuba (gray hair, evil expression) said with a smirk, as she pressed her hand on her sword. She was confronting Usagi in front of the Izumo Inn, located north of the city. "You know the penalty."

"Yeah," said Benitsubasa (off-centered, pink hair ponytail) with a sneer, as she held a retro-viral canister. "And we have been ordered to make you into a Sekirei, so that you can become one of the Disciplinary Squad."

"Make it easy on yourself," said as Haihane (gray haired, wild hair) licked her metal claws. "Join us."

"What should we do?" Ruby asked. "Ranma and the others aren't here."

"Take care of the scrubs," Usagi said, as she steps forward. "I'll deal with Karasuba…"

"How dare you!" Benitsuba yelled, as she tossed aside the retroviral canister aside, and charged forward.

Ruby raises her wand, and creates a clear bubble around her opponent.

"Ulp!" Benitsuba said, as she was caught in a bubble. "Hey!"

"Heh," Haihane said, as she pokes at the bubble. "You're funny."

"What don't you DO something, okay?" Benitsuba yells.

"Fine," Haihane said, as she immediately attacks Ruby, wanting to get the witch to release her friend.

"Humph!" Ruby said, as she raises her wand, causing a large, gold pan to fall straight on top of the demented member of the Disciplinary Squad.

"Ow…"

"As you can see, it's not going to be easy for you and your crew," Usagi said sternly.

"Well, so be it," Karasuba said, just as she was about to draw her blade.

"Wait!" Ranma yelled, as he and the other Sekirei arrive just in time.

"Don't you dare harm her!" Miya yelled, ready to spring into action.

"Minato-san, what is going on?" Musubi asked. She wasn't sure why Usagi wanted to give her the gift of courage, when she and Ruby first showed up.

"This is going to be interesting," Kazehana said.

"The only thing that won't be is seeing how the supposed wife won't live up to Minato-san's standards," Tsukumi snorted. "Usagi will have to prove herself."

"Usagi, let me fight for you," Miya pleaded.

"No, I have to face up to my past," Usagi said, as she kept her focus onto Kurasaba. "Every one of the Sekirei is a piece of me and my being, including my dark side…"

Pause.

"Kurasaba, attack me with all your might."

"With pleasure," Kurasaba said, as he drew her sword at near-instant speed.

A wave of pressure could be felt in the wake of Kurasaba's attack.

"NOOOOOO!" Miya cried out, thinking that her Ashikabi was done for.

"Look!" Kusano said, as she points at Usagi, who was still very much alive.

"Yep," Ranma said with a smile.

"Amazing," Matsu said, as she adjusts her glasses. "I didn't thing such a trick can be done."

"It's a simple trick, really," Ranma replied. "A combination of speed training and chi-enhancement exercises can work wonders…"

Miya breathes a sigh of relief. She sees that Usagi had blocked the initial attack with her right index and middle finger locked within a battle aura.

"Your move," Usagi said.

With a roar, Kurasaba struck hard and fast. However, Usagi used her fingers to block and parry her opponent's attacks without moving too much of her body. Suddenly, Usagi adjusted her motions to catch Kurasaba's blade between her fingers, twists her wrist, yanks the blade from Kurasaba's grasp, uses her free hand to grab the hilt of the blade, and then points the tip of the blade towards Kurasaba.

"Whoa," Musubi said.

"Kurasaba, I apologize for allowing the Chairman to turn you into a killing machine," Usagi said. She then hands the blade back to Kurasaba.

"Will you forgive me?"

For a long time, there was silence in the air.

"Humph," Kurasaba said, as she takes the blade before putting it back into her sheath. She then turns around and begin to walk away.

"That's it?" Benitsuba yelled angrily.

"Cool," Haihane said, as she begins to push the bubble containing Haihane back to MBI headquarters. "Now, I can get back to watching my day-time soaps…"

"You took an awful risk like that," Miya said.

"But that was awesome," Ranma said. "Good job."

"Thanks," Usagi said with a sigh. "I have so much regret that I just want to hide. But, I can't because others depend upon me."

Usagi turns towards Musubi.

"Did I earn your courage, Musubi?" Usagi asked.

"I guess so," Musubi said thoughtfully. "Yes, Musubi will give you courage…"

As if on cue, Musubi's battle aura appeared. At first, it was that of a large bear, but quickly became a powerful, athletic woman. The aura then changes to that of Achilles, the patron of Courage. That aura then goes into Usagi, giving her more power.

"Whoa," Usagi said, as she steadied herself. "That was a rush."

"Well, three down, three to go," Ruby said with a smile.

"This calls for a celebration!" Kazehana said, as she broke out a large bottle of rice wine.

"Well, I don't feel like celebrating," Tsukiumi said.

"How about protecting Minato-tan?" Matsu said, as she points to Musubi and Usagi carrying off Ranma. Destination: the furo.

"Hey!" Ranma yelled.

"Wait for me!" Tsukiumi yelled, as she gave chase.

"No dirty thoughts are allowed in the inn," Miya said with a chuckle.

Usagi and Ruby would continue on their way, gaining two more boons in the process. Finally, Blaze, afraid of losing her one chance at gaining the advantage, directly challenged Usagi in combat on the precipices of the Pit of Finality. However, Usagi and the rest of the Marvel Family saw this as an opportunity to strike to reclaim the Rock of Eternity. So while Billy and company dealt with Oggar. Usagi decided to deal with Blaze herself…alone.

"Usagi, you're still incomplete," Ruby said, as she and Usagi stood at the entrance of the tunnel that would lead straight into the Pit of Finality.

"There's no time to focus on my problems," Usagi said sternly. "I have to stop Blaze, before she carries out her threat to destroy Tokyo."

"I see…"

For a moment, there was a pregnant pause.

"Then, I am happy to report that you have passed your trials," Ruby said.

"How?"

"In all cases, you desire to make other people's lives better has proven to be a better indicator of who is worthy of the magical sextet," Ruby said. "I grant you your heritage, Moon Princess…"

Ruby's aura appears, enlarges, and becomes Selena, the Titaness of the Moon."

"Grandmother," Usagi said in awe.

Selena smiles, before morphing into that of Zeus. And then, Zeus went into Usagi, completing the magical sextet.

And now, she was ready to face Blaze…

END FLASHBACK!

"There's only one word that you need to know, Blaze," Usagi said with a smirk. "SHAZAM!"

A magical lightning bolt strikes Usagi, releasing the power that coursed through her…

"No!" Blaze yelled.

"Yes," said the transformed Usagi, who was now "Lady Shazam" (aka "Shazam Sailor Moon"), one of the guardians of the Rock of Eternity.

Just then, Oggar's fiery form falls into the Pit of Finality, thanks to the other guardian of the Rock of Eternity: Master Shazam (aka Billy Batson). Oggar could be heard screaming his outrage, as he disappeared into the darkness…

"One down," Shazam Sailor Moon said. Her uniform and hair was white, and she wore a Sailor fuku that was like a female-cut tunic. Her eyes were sky-blue, but seemed to crackle with power.

"Curse you!" Blaze yelled, as she screamed while flying at Shazam Sailor Moon. "Your powers are my birthright, and they belong to ME-!"

Shazam Sailor Moon leaps up at her, and the two ran into each other like hyper-sonic missles. Blows were traded, as the mythical females fought for supremacy. Of course, Blaze was a demon, and was not against using dirty tricks.

"Ptui!" Blaze said, as she spits acid into her face.

"Ah!" Shazam Sailor Moon yelled.

Blaze then tried to claw Shazam Sailor Moon. However, at the last minute, Shazam Sailor Moon grabbed Blaze's hands, flipped her about, and grabbed Blaze tightly.

"What are you-?"

"SHAZAM!" Shazam Sailor Moon yelled.

A magical enveloped the pair, which turned them back into normal people. Unfortunately, they began to fall.

"You fool, we'll fall into the Pit of Eternity!" Blaze said.

"No, you will," Usagi said. "And, to make sure that you won't get you powers back…"

Usagi pokes at Blaze's pressure points, rendering her unable to speak.

"…."

"Good-bye, Blaze," Usagi said, as she pushes Blaze off of her. She then spoke the magic word again.

"SHAZAM!"

As the human Blaze fell into the darkness of the Pit of Eternity, Shazam Sailor Moon rose, heading for the Rock of Eternity. Sure, she could fly anyway, but she had to have her SHAZAM abilities to get there.

"It's good to be back," Shazam Sailor Moon said with a smile, knowing that the Rock of Eternity was under new management.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: That's all, folks!**


End file.
